It Was A Dark Night
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: "Sh did you hear that?" "I Didn't Hear Anything..."/ Writer's Cafe prompt from the SpotLight wiki.


**Hey guys! This was my prompt for Writer's café on The Spotlight wiki and I decided to publish it on FanFiction for you guys so I could get a bit more input on it. I also wanted to edit it a bit as well. I hope you enjoy it cuz this is gonna (hopefully) be epic! **

**Also, just three days ago was my 1 year anniversary of being an author on FanFiction. I just wanted to also thank all the reviewers and favoriter's and followers who have supported me throughout the year! I know I don't update as often but you guys still stick with me! So again, thank you for making this a great year for me on FanFiction and let's hope there are more to come!**

**Emma: TO DREAMING2BAWRITER!**

**All my OC's and Kickin it Characters: TO DREAMING2BAWRITER!**

***We all drink apple cider in champagne glasses since we aren't at the drinking age***

**So guys this prompt made me want to publish it on FanFiction because it has the burglary theme as my first story/one shot "Dojo Break In!" and I figured why not? Anyways, here is the prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. Nuff said.**

* * *

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter _was all that was heard throughout the Brewer house hold. The rain beat down on the roof top hard. The thunder was so loud you would think their was a lion on the loose. The lightning was so bright and scary that even the most toughest people would be scared. Take Kim Crawford for example, a girl who was wide awake. She was lying in the Brewer's living room in her purple sleeping bag. Now Kim Crawford was a tough girl mind you. If you got on her bad side though, you must either be suicidal or just insane to go there. She would drop kick you to the moon if you called her a 'Southern Belle' or 'Just a Blonde'. She hates it when people underestimate her because she is a girl and has a blond hair. Kim may have a tomboyish personality but she was a girly girl at heart.

But of course had her fears and weaknesses like every other person. For example, thunder and lightning and were her fear. She had always been scared of it since she was only five years old. Now Kim Crawford maybe a tough, scary looking girl but she had feelings and fears as well. She was not an emotionless robot. She had feelings and fears too. Thunder boomed throughout the house hold and Kim cringed and whimpered. All her friends were asleep, as if there was no storm at all. Kim then turned to her right side and grabbed her pillow as if it was a Teddy bear. Kim looked outside the window to see a big crack of lightning and a boom of thunder. Kim cringed and whimpered again.

Then suddenly she heard something. A big _CRASH_ was heard from the patio. Kim then sat up. Was it a person? Was someone trying to break in? Kim then crawled across the floor to wake up her best friend Jack Brewer. He was fast asleep in his sleeping bag. Kim couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked while sleeping. Yes, Kim had a crush on her best friend. She couldn't help it. He was everything a girl could ask for. Kind,caring, loyal and was cute. Kim didn't want to sound superficial or anything but you gotta admit he was quite the looker. Kim stared at Jack. His hair that he always took special care of was messed up. He was lying there with a smile on his having face, he was probably having a good dream. Kim didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful. But then she heard another crash and then remembered why she needed to wake him. "Jack, Jack wake up."Kim whispered. Jack didn't wake up yet. Then Kim shook him again. "Jack please wake up." Kim said a bit more loudly. Then Jack woke up, looking at Kim groggily.

"Kim? What time is it?" Jack asked while rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. I heard something from outside. Something crashed, Jack I think someone is trying to break in the house." Kim whispered. Jack then woke up. "Kim are you sure? I mean it could just be a-" Jack said but got cut off. Another _CRASH_ and a boom of thunder came through the night. Kim jumped into Jacks arms now. Both teens were blushing like crazy. "Sorry." Kim whispered. "It's alright Kim." Jack said. Jack knew about Kim's fear of storms and he understood how she felt. I mean he _did _have a fear of clowns. Then suddenly a big _BANG _was heard. Kim then whispered "Did you hear that?" "Yup let's go see what it is." Jack said. The two then got up and walked to the garage. But before so Jack stopped Kim. "Wait, should we wake the others?" Jack asked, gesturing to Eddie, Jerry and Milton. The three guys were all snoring their heads off, possibly sounding louder than the storm outside.

"Nah, they'll probably have a freak attack if they woke up and hearing there's a burglar." Kim whispered. She giggled at the thought of Jerry, Eddie and Milton screaming their heads off and having a panic attack, trying to figure out what to do. Jack and Kim then walked down the hallway to the garage. Jack's house was slightly big, he didn't live in a mansion no, but he did have a pretty large house bigger than the average household. Now the two teens were walking down the hallways, there shadows creating two silhouette's on the walls. Once Jack and Kim reached the garage Jack opened the door quietly, hoping it wouldn't creak. He didn't want to wake the guys. Jack then grabbed two flashlights from the shelf on the wall. He handed one to Kim and kept the other for himself. "Let's go to the kitchen." He said. "Jack this is no time for a snack!" Kim hissed. "Not for that!" Jack said.

The two walked to the kitchen. Jack walked to the kitchen drawer and grabbed two knifes. Kim's eyes widened. "Jack are you crazy!" Kim whisper yelled. "Would you rather go out there and get attacked and possibly killed by a fully weaponed burglar or defend yourself?" Jack said. Kim thought about what he said. She than reluctantly grabbed the knife, its blade gleaming in the moonlight. Kim didn't want to carry a knife but her life might be at stake. "Kim I know you don't want this but it needs to be done. If we don-" "Shh did you hear that?" Kim whispered, interrupting Jack. "I didn't hear anything." Jack said. Then suddenly a growl was heard. The two teens jumped. They then slowly walked to the sliding door. "Alright, Kim you open the door and if a guy comes run to the phone and call 911." Jack said. "Wait why do **I **need to call the police! I can fight off the guy too!" Kim said. "Kim it's not safe- "Why? I know karate too! I'm not a helpless girl who needs protection! I am more capable of things than you think I-" Kim ranted but was interrupted by Jack. And his lips. He kissed her for only 20 seconds but it seemed like it lasted for hours. Their lips moved in sync together and they felt the best any person should. When they pulled away Jack spoke. "Kim I can't risk loosing you. You mean the world to me Kim and I would rather let myself get hurt then you." Jack said. Kim was shocked. "I don't want you to leave Jack. I care about you too" Kim said. Jack smiled. Then he went to the door and opened it.

Kim waited to hear screaming. She was about to run to the phone when a chuckle was heard through the air. "Kim come look at this." Jack said. Kim, feeling confused. She walked out to the patio and saw what Jack laughed at. A dog was on the patio and knocked down some pots and gardening supplies. The dog then ran away from the patio. The two teens looked at each other then laughed. "I can't believe that it was just a dog we freaked over!" Kim said through laughs. "I know!" Jack said. Once their laughter died down. "Well I guess we got a different turn out tonight huh?" Kim said. Jack smiled. "Maybe but the results were very good." Jack said. Kim smile and the two of them walked back inside.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! My prompt! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Did you expect that ending? Tell me in reviews! Remember to also favorite and follow as well! Also, another chapter for It's Our Generation will be posted either today tomorrow or sometime next week! And once again, thank you all for supporting me, it really means a lot! See you guys soon!**

**~Dee (Dreaming2BAWriter)**


End file.
